


What He Needs

by ookamijudge



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookamijudge/pseuds/ookamijudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Ginji needs to keep the 'other person' inside of him quite Ban is there to give him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Needs

He could easily enough just use the power granted to him and flip the other man under him. He could push back and find that rhythm that he wanted. He could take the other's hips in his hands and guide him how he wanted. Yet just because the Jaganshi **could** do these things didn't mean he would. The blond needed this and he enjoyed the sense of power it gave him. That was why Ban Mido let his blond partner bind his hands and didn't break free. It was why he let him be 'on top'. It was why he let him be 'in control'. All because it was what Ginji Amano needed to keep his 'other half' at bay.

It might look to an outsider that Ginji was in fact in control, but it wouldn't be the truth of things. One word from the dark haired man and it would all end. Ban might look defenseless his hands bound to a bed post a peace with his legs spread and bound the same. His eyes covered by black silk and his mouth gagged by a rubber ball. And his cock was buried in his partner's arse. It was all just for show though.

The control truly belonged to Ban in this and they both knew it. It was enough for the other part of Ginji though. It was enough to keep that part of him at bay and so...

...and so he let it happen when his partner needed it. He gave his partner his trust and let him have the illusion of control to sate that 'beast' in him for one more day. Neither of them knew how long it would last or if that person that he had found in the Infinity Fortress when he lived or returned there would break free one day when this wasn't enough. Until then this was how they worked things out. Until then they just changed their relationship some as needed to include this to help Ginji keep him sanity.

**Author's Note:**

> I may try and write more at some point, but for now this is a oneshot.


End file.
